


Blackbird

by abyssobrotulaCronos



Category: Neopets
Genre: F/M, but i love lord kass, god that's a hunk bird, i hate myself and i hate being a furry, i hate neopets in general, this is just shameful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12663186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abyssobrotulaCronos/pseuds/abyssobrotulaCronos
Summary: Working out sex interspecies had been… Weird, to say the least. She wasn’t like bird species that could take a bite and bite back – her human skin was fragile and easily bruised, so she was quite hesitant when she realized he didn’t have a mouth she could kiss. On the other side, he had feather-like fingers that could be a huge turn on when used carefully against soft spots. The rest matched.





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xvnu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvnu/gifts).



> i'm so sorry. i'm so ashamed.

            When it gets late at the castle, the quiet comes along. Most of the warriors are sleeping and it usually means Lord Kass can be found wandering around the long corridors and watching the dark night in solitude.

            If someone looks for him – which is rare – they’ll meet a sober leader, dressed in simple clothes, without his armor and without the battle fire in his eyes. Pensive, almost dreamy; those are good nights. After Lord Darigan defeat, things adjusted quite fast and while it meant more work for the staff, they would gladly do it knowing there was no looming threat of a war in any near future. They were at peace – that was priceless.

            Alone, under the moonlight, he’s just Kass. And Kass walks slowly towards the library tower, analyzing carefully his steps, his posture, the way he moves. It’s a really warm, beautiful night. Down from the beginning of the steps where he is he can see the door to the tower slightly open, yellow light pouring from the inside and low sounds of someone existing. He always knows where to find her.

            He climbs the stairs carefully, softly, like he always gets when she’s near, and peeks through the doorway inside the room.

            Her back is turned to him, the sweater slipping from her left shoulder. She’s always cold in Darigan, which amuses Kass, because he misses seeing her in light clothes (even during the day). Her dark hair is twisted in a messy bun above her head and she’s hunched over the central table. He doesn’t understand, at first, why she’s at the table and not at her desk and then he sees it – the map she’s drawing over. She doesn’t ever stop working, does she?

            Kass stops making himself invisible and steps inside, meeting her dark eyes when she tilts her head to assess the visitor. She smiles.

            “Aren’t you a night owl,” She says like she isn’t working in the middle of the night.

            “I was wondering why nobody complained about stolen berries at the kitchen today, now I know,” He retorts with a twitch of the beak and sits down across from her, eyeing her ongoing work.

            The kitchen workers were used with waking up to a smaller pile of berries than the previous night ever since she began living at the castle – that didn’t make their complaints any softer, though.

            “You talk like your maps are going to be drawn all by themselves,” She finally laughs, showing a set of white teeth in between full lips.

            Lumin was a human woman. Kass knew humans were rare by default, a curious hybrid born from faeries and earth neopets. Her mother was an air faerie and her father a Lupe, maybe that was the reason sometimes she’d have a wolf-ish smile – like currently.

_They had met in Mystery Island when Kass took a year-long training at the volcano. He would climb down the mountain twice a week and head to the market, where she’d be working at a small juice stand (dear lord how he loved melowhirl juice, it made him all tingly inside) and they would proceed to talk for hours about how he came from a different land, how he rather enjoyed the warm weather and how she absolutely loved her moonlight job at the library._

_At first she was shy about her work, then one day they agreed to meet there and she showed him miles and miles of impeccable, hand-made cartography of the entire island that she did just for fun. Places that most of the natives didn’t even know existed. She had it all written down and perfectly scaled for travelers… Or armies._

_Kass immediately asked her to work for him. She would live at the castle, they had everything there: a very comfortable room, meals that were of her liking, an entire library for her to work on, the land of Meridell underneath in case she got tired of the darkness and a good paycheck. She could visit the Island anytime she wanted._

_Lumin didn’t hesitate before agreeing. It was hard for her to leave her friends and family, but in the end she was following her dreams._

_It didn’t take long before he fell in love._

_He had been feeling strange for weeks, like his heart weighted a ton. At first he feared he was sick, but the healer told him he was perfectly healthy, maybe he should take a night off and relax – then he headed towards the hot springs. They were hidden from the public eye even though everyone could use it, but there was rarely anyone since people from Darigan liked it cold._

_Of course there was where she’d hide._

_When Kass got there, she was rising from the water completely naked. Her dark skin shone under the moonlight and he wished he could touch the goosebumps that emerged on her arms, her back and her legs._

_When she turned around, she got startled when she saw him, taking a few steps back._

_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. I’ll leave,” He stuttered, squeezing the towel in his hands and turning around._

_“It’s okay. Join me,”_

_He didn’t really need a reason to stay, but now he had one and lord he would grab it with all his strength._

_He turned back around. Lumin was lowering herself back into the water, smiling, hair slightly humid with a few droplets of water._

_He joined her._

“Earth to Lord Kass,” She mutters, distracted by a few papers in which she’s writing something on.

            He blinks a few times. “Sorry, you always distract me,”

            Lumin grins, flattered. “Don’t flirt with me. I’m working,”

            Kass stares a moment more, getting up from the chair and approaching the woman. He puts a lock of stray hair behind her ear.

            “Stop working then.”

            She sighs. “You’ll get cranky when next week comes and the forest isn’t completely mapped out.”

            “You know I won’t. I get cranky when that Jeran kid steals the berries from the garden. When there’s no mapping out done, I… Can understand.”

            “Can you really?” Lumin asks, turning around.

            They’re so close he can smell her lavender perfume and feel the heat emanating from under her clothes. She always a furnace, maybe that’s why the cold affects her so much.

            “You know I can.” Kass mutters, stroking her shoulders with soft hands and feeling the victory when she hooks her fingers around his belt loops.

            Working out sex interspecies had been… Weird, to say the least. She wasn’t like neopets species that could take a bite and bite back – her human skin was fragile and easily bruised, so she was quite hesitant when she realized he didn’t have a mouth she could kiss. On the other side, he had feather-like fingers that could be a huge turn on when used carefully against soft spots. The rest matched. And how it felt good when she nuzzled his neck with firm hands.

            He stares her in the eye as if asking where she wants to go, what she wants to do – he’d take her on his back to Altador if it meant she’d be happy.

            She tilts her head and says a single word. “Bedroom,”

 

*

 

            The trek towards their shared chambers is quick and precise. She always takes advantage of his height and makes him carry her bridal style when she’s sure nobody else is gonna see it (and he gladly complies).

            Lumin moved to his bedroom months ago, when they realized there was no use in pretending she was still sleeping at hers. Nothing changed about her status, she would never agree to it, but everyone around the castle took her as their unofficial Lady.

            Their chambers are big, but just so that it keeps being cozy. She’s put on the bed gently and proceeds to take her clothes off slowly like when they’re preparing to have a long, long night together. He moves to take his shirt and then his pants, but she stops him, undoing his belt with dainty fingers and moving to lap her tongue at his cock, stroking the rest with a hand while the other cups his balls.

            He groans, caressing the nape of her neck. Before Lumin, most of the women he slept with couldn’t do that – they either had long beaks like him or too many teeth, but her mouth is just perfect for sucking dick and he appreciates the perk very much, even though he feels bad he can’t repay the favor.

            _No beaks near the pussy,_ she’d say, cackling, before having to comfort a guilty Eyrie.

            She lets him go with a pop and makes herself comfortable on the bed, turning around on all fours to show him everything. He appreciates the view like a dehydrated man appreciates an oasis. He brushes the smooth surface of his beak against her vulva and she moans quietly, already dripping wet.

            His fingers move and then he’s stroking her clitoris while circling her tight butthole with the other hand, knowing that’s absolutely her favorite thing. When she’s sighing and trembling, he puts a finger inside each hole, taking his time to observe how she lifts her lower body even more and buries her face on the pillows, biting a finger in order not to make loud noises.

            Kass keeps stroking and prodding, adding more fingers until she’s forgotten the hour of the night and is _begging_ for him to fuck her already. So he does, entering her slowly and lifting his hips to hit her where she likes it. He inserts a few fingers back in her ass when she’s ready to go again.

            When he begins to move in earnest, she moves back, slamming her ass against his hips and holding onto the headboard with all she has in order not to lose the rhythm. The bed shakes against the wall and even though their room is on the last floor they wonder if a restless soldier is hearing, if _anyone_ knows what they’re doing right now by the way she screams and tells him to lay down before riding his cock like the world will end tomorrow and _lord_ does that turn them on, the thought of people _knowing_ that they’re so in love and in the throes of passion in the middle of a week night.

            She’s bouncing against the body under her with full force until her legs give out and he has to move up, lifting hips to meet her in the middle, fingers still inside her other hole and suddenly _he’s coming_ hard on her insides, spurting warm seed. She takes the moment to touch herself, the knowledge that her man has filled her becoming an unbearable turn on until she’s coming too and nothing else matters because they love each other so much and he engulfs her under his wings and she’s blacking out for a few seconds before coming back to reality.

            On his chest it’s warm like the Island. She feels hot and sticky, but that will never be a bad thing, it reminds her of how he would climb down an entire mountain just to see her face, years ago. It’s love.

            This reminds her.

            “Kass, I need to tell you something.” She mutters, breathless.

            “Tell me then,” He rasps with a voice deeper than the normal.

            Lumin lifts he head so she can stare at him, the curly hair fell entirely out of the bun somewhere along the round of rough sex and now drips over her shoulders like the vines on the balcony of the castle. He looks inside her eyes and nothing will ever feel wrong when he does that, so he smiles tiredly, adjusting her leg over his own thigh.

            “I’m pregnant,”

            He stops the caress. Her face is flushed, hot cheeks red with effort and maybe something else too and it’s one of the few moments in which he can’t read her. He doesn’t know what she’s thinking and that terrifies him, because she’s always like an open book.

            “Are you serious?”

            Lumin nods. He’s heard of human/neopet offspring before, there are a few working in the castle – nothing wrong with it either, they are either born human or take after the non-human parent in its entirety, there’s no in between. So why is his heart beating like he has just completed the crazy tracks his ninja master made him run back in the volcano?

            He realizes, then, that maybe it has nothing to do with worry. He’s just- he’s just happy. He’s going to have a child with the woman he loves.

            “Lumin, that’s-” He chokes. “That’s wonderful,”

            “Do you really think so? Aren’t you worried?”

            “I am worried, but lord!” He suddenly laughs. He’s laughing and he can’t stop. “That’s amazing! You’re amazing!”

            Lumin is laughing too, the strange look in her eyes suddenly gone.

            “We’re having a baby!”

            “We are…” He whispers after the laughter dies, taking her face in his hands once more. “I love you.”

            “I love you too, big bird,” She answers, positioning herself on top of him again and stroking her labia against his half-hard cock. “I love you so much.”

            Kass is living a rush of emotions he never lived before, not even when he finally defeated Darigan, not even when she agreed to come with him to the castle. It’s more than that; he’s scared shitless and completely carefree at the same time, like he’s able to do anything he wants and lord he’ll do everything in his power to keep Lumin and their child safe.

            Nothing could ever go wrong, he thinks, as she sinks down on him again. They make love until Meridell is functioning at full force underneath the Citadel and until they hear the first doors being open in the morning – even though the sunlight during the days is very scarce.

            By then she’s finally satiated, at last, and rests her head on his feathery chest, feeling like her body is giving up on her. Kass’ last thought before he inevitably falls asleep is about buying a book of baby names and how Lumin is going to mock him for resorting to that – he doesn’t care.


End file.
